For Love of Each Other?
by Summer's Sun
Summary: Sam is wondering what she should do to get the attention of Danny, but Danny has the same idea… Oneshot FLUFF! You have been warned! VERY FUNNY!


**NOTICE: I UPDATED BECAUSE I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I WILL NOT BE GOING ON WITH THIS STORY! SORRY, BUT THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THEY'VE MADE ME VERY VERY HAPPY! I LOVE ALL THE SUGGESTIONS, THEY'RE GREAT, I JUST THINK THAT THIS STORY SHOULD BE A ONE-SHOT!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!**

A/N: This is just a little story I was thinking of... I had this in my mind for a long time and finally decided of making it a story! YAY! It has a lot of weird ways to get the attention of your crush... I was hyper when I was writing this! But I hope you like it still! Okay, please no flames... If you can help it! FLUFF! Lots of it... If you can tell me of a better ending, then please tell me! Okay! So on with it already!

--

**__**

For The Love of Each Other?

_Summary: Sam is wondering what she should do to get the attention of Danny, but Danny has the same idea… One-shot FLUFF! You have been warned! VERY FUNNY!_

--

Sam sat at her desk. She was scribbling on a piece of scarp paper. She had a list in front of her. It read: 

_Steps to Get Danny To Notice Me:_

_1. Walk up to him, like all friends do…_

_2. Talk to him_

_3. Finally tell him you love him_

_4. Kiss him without his permission_

"Oh yeah right!" Sam said to herself and threw away the piece of paper. Why was this so hard for her? This was her best friend right? Why couldn't she just tell him? This was going to take forever!

With Danny…

Danny sat in English class. He was leaning over his desk while he scribbling on a scarp piece of paper. It read:

_Steps To Get Sam To Like Me:_

_1. Walk up to her…_

_2. Talk to her_

_3. Invite her over_

_4. There tell her you love her_

_5. Kiss her without permission_

"Oh! Like that's ever going to happen!" Danny said to himself and threw the piece of paper away in the trash. How hard could this be? Sam was his best friend? He could always talk to her, but today seemed somewhat different. She had also been acting strange, he was wondering what was on her mind…

With Sam….

Sam sat at her desk still… But this time she was writing a letter to Danny.

_Dear Danny,_

_I love you, but I just don't know how to tell you! I feel so lonely inside when you are not around! Say you love me too! Or I'll be heartbroken forever! Nothing will repair my broken win-**  
**_

"Wait a second! I just did not write that!" Sam muttered to herself and threw away the letter. This time she would write a poem…

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I am in love_

_With you!_

_Woo Woo!_

_The joy of my life_

_Is filled with you_

_Oh happy bottle come and eat me!_

"WHAT! Did I just write that? 'Oh happy bottle come and eat me'?!" Sam said to herself and sighed. God she sucked at writing poems, letters, or steps to show a guy you liked them. One more try, that's all she needed, one more try…

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Romeo Romeo!_

_Wherefore out thy Romeo! _

_Deny thy father and refuse thy na-_

"This cannot be happening!" Sam groaned and banged her head on the desk…

With Danny…

Danny was also sitting at his desk… He was also writing a letter…

_Dear Sam,_

_My attention is growing shorter as we get older, so please come with me to my dream castle! Wait did I say dream castle? Wait why am I writing this down! No hand you betray me!_

"What did I do to deserve this!" Danny groaned… What did he do to deserve this? He just wanted to say plain out that he loved Sam and nothing more…. Maybe he should try a poem…

_I love you!_

_I mean look at the trash!_

_There are like a billion papers in there!_

_Maybe that shows how much I love you Sam!_

_Wait did I say trash?_

_I meant My head is filled with beautiful thoughts of you!_

_Wait that's stupid!_

_Why am I writing this again?_

_Ahhh! HAND YOU BETRAY ME AGAIN!_

"Great…. Just what I need…. A hand that betrays me." Danny groaned again. He just needed more time, but he really wanted to tell Sam that he loved her. God this was going to take forever. Maybe he needed to try again… Yea, this poem could actually work for him.

_Roses are read_

_Violets are blue_

_You're hair is black_

_Mine too!_

_Yay! That rocks!_

_We have something in common_

_And we have a lot of things in common_

_Like our eyes are both close to blue! _

_See mine are blue and yours are purple…._

_But purple is close to blue!_

_You were black clothes_

_I do too!_

_Wait no I don't!_

_But you do!_

_And that makes you cool!_

_Hey I rhymed!_

_Wait did I?_

_And I thought I was failing English,_

_But you aren't _

_Because you're cool!_

"Okay, that seriously sucked…" Danny said to himself and sighed. He threw the three pieces of paper away. This would never work! Maybe he should make a song!

_Since you been gone! I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on yea yea! _

_So much for my happy ending!_

_Oh oh oh So much for my happy ending!_

_Let's talk this over it's not like we're dead was it something I did was it something you said? _

_If I could say what I wanna say, I say I wanna blow you away, be with you every night!_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_I've become so numb! I can't feel you near! Becom-_

"Wait, did I just use a lot of different songs to make a big song? Oh I suck at this love thing." Danny said and threw that piece of paper away… _This could take awhile… _Danny thought to himself….

With Sam…

Sam was still at her desk thinking…. _Maybe a song would be nice…_

_I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night!_

_He's got to be strong and he's got to be fast and he's gotta be larger then life!_

_When you walk away you don't hear me say_

_Please… Oh baby don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight!_

_It's hard to let it go!_

_Oh my my _

_You've got the boy to shy_

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl!_

_She wants to go home! _

_But nobody's home!_

_It's where she lies!_

_Broken inside!_

"Wait! That wasn't a love song! That was just a lot of different songs all together! This is so stupid! Grrr!" Sam complained and threw the piece of paper away. She was thinking of just going up and talking to Danny. Sam grabbed another paper and started writing another poem.

_Don't leave me_

_Don't make me cry_

_I love you_

_Don't go chasing Paullina_

_Cuz, it makes me cry!_

_I'm not that simple_

_You can't just come back and think everything is alright_

_Wait this is stupid!_

_This isn't a poem!_

_This is like a thing that you scold people with!_

_Oh my god!_

_Why am I writing this?_

"God why is this happening?" Sam groaned and shook her head. She threw that piece of paper away… The bell was going to ring soon…

With Danny…

Danny was also just at his desk. He was also aware that it was almost lunch and Sam and Tucker were suppose to meet him in the lunch room. He wanted to see Sam sooner, but would could he do? He decided to write one more poem to see if it was good enough.

_You're black hair_

_Is like a dark angel_

_You're a dark angel_

_That I love_

_Dark angels are pretty_

_You're black hair makes you're face stand out more_

_You're very pretty_

_And I love the way you laugh_

_You're short skirt makes me-_

"BAD THOUGHTS!" Danny shouted and made the class stare at him.

"Is there something you want to tell us Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer said and Danny shook his head.

"Nope, nothing to see here" Danny said and everybody returned to their work. As soon as the bell rang, both Danny and Sam rushed to Danny's locker. Sam was there first. She had finally got the courage to say it, because her letters, songs, steps to get him to like her, and poems weren't working out too well. Danny had also worked up the courage to tell Sam. As Danny walked over to his locker, he saw Sam.

"Hey Sam!" Danny said and waved at her. She smiled and waved back.

"I thought you were going to meet me and tucker at the lunch room?" Danny said and Sam shook her head.

"I decided to come here first, I have something to tell you." Sam said

"Sam, I have something to tell you too!"

"You go first Danny."

"No it's okay, Sam you can go first." Danny said

"Let's say it at the same time."

"On the count of three." Danny said and they counted together.

"One…..Two……Three!"

"I LOVE YOU!" They both shouted and before they knew what was happening, they were in each others arms. They were happily together…

"You didn't happen to write any notes did you?" Sam questioned and Danny laughed.

"In fact I did, you?"

"You should see the trash in Mrs. Lows social studies room." Sam said and they laughed together.

"You should see that trash in Mr. Lancers room." Danny said and they laughed again. Before they knew it, they were kissing… _All that work for nothing! Darn it! I could have learned something in Social Studies! I'll probably fail my class! _Sam thought to herself. _Ha! What does it matter! I got the girl and I didn't learn anything in English today… Who cares! I'm already failing! _Danny thought to himself. Paullina walked by them.

"Ew, loser love…"

**_End_**

A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did! If you can think of a better ending, I'm always open for ideas! YAY IDEAS! I'll give you something that yummy! Like a cookie! Well a fake cookie, but a cookies and cookie right? Well no... Okay different story here... Haha, okay so if you have any ideas for the ending, it would be great for you to tell me. Or if you liked it, then that's fine too and you could tell me that too! Okay well thanks for reading, until next story!


End file.
